Copy Cat
by Lin Sheng
Summary: BATGIRL! Yes, this is a little fanfic I wrote quite some time ago. What does Batgirl do when Batman won't listen to her? And Gotham depends on it?
1. Chapter 1

Copy-Cat 

Chapter 1: 

The Moon slowly went behind the clouds, leaving crime infested Gotham City pitch black. Not even the street lamps shed any light. But through the darkness come Batman and Batgirl. "Its been a slow night really; 2 robberies and four muggings," commented Batgirl. Just then they heard an alarm and police sirens. "The night is young," replied Batman, as they shot off their grappling hooks and made their way to the sirens; to Gotham Museum. 

When They arrived, there was the familiar sound of sirens and police. Batgirl remained in the darkness while Batman went to talk to commissioner Gordon. He always did, they never even needed to discuss it. Her father would recognize her surely, and even if he didn't tell, she would never be able to face him again. As daughter of the commissioner she had grown up respecting the law. But her role as Batgirl would classify her as a vigilante. However Gotham produced a new breed of criminal and with that must come a new breed of crime fighter. So she had grown accustomed to watching them from the darkness and reading their lips. 

"Hello Commissioner," came the voice from the shadows. 

"Had a feeling you'd show up sooner or later. Well it seems your little friend Catwoman has stolen a rare statue from ancient Egypt, its made entirely of rare stones and gems. Nothing extremely out of the ordinary." 

When he turned around Batman was gone. "Sure go ahead we have all the proof we need, I wish for once he'd let me finish a sentence," he mumbled to himself. 

Batman went into where the cat had been on display. The glass case had been cut open and the cat removed through the hole. He looked up to the ceiling where the skylight had been broken. He used his grappling hook and went up to it. He picked up a small piece of leather."Getting sloppy Selena,"he said to himself. 

He went to where Batgirl was sitting. She was sitting on the ledge of the adjacent building, scanning the area with her binoculars."Hi,"she said focused on her task. 

"C'mon, Catwoman shouldn't be too far." 

"I'd like to look around for myself if that's ok." 

"Enjoy,"he said as he swooped off into the darkness. 

Batgirl gracefully lowered herself down into the museum and inspected the display case. She saw a piece of hair," No doubt Selena's," she thought. She then inspected the cut glass. While she was looking at it she found an odd film around the glass. She put this and the hair in separate evidence bags and left the museum. 

When she arrived at the rooftop, Batman was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to go home, to the Batcave. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

"Any luck?" inquired Batgirl when Batman finally returned. 

"No," he replied with a coldness in his voice. 

"I had a feeling you didn't." 

"Why?" 

"Look at this." Batman walked over to the Batcomputer. "It's a film I found on the cut glass, it consists of black paint and traces of silicon carbide. I've worked with catwoman and I know her claws are diamond tipped." 

"A girls best friend," even his bad jokes were cold. "What's your point?" 

"Well, I also found this. Its a hair I found at the crime scene. It doesn't belong to Selena but it is extremely close." 

"Well who does it belong to then?" Batman said loudly and rather impatiently. This worried Batgirl, but she thought it must have been that he had had a hard time with the supposed "Catwoman", and he would be back to himself tomorrow. 

"Absolutely nothing alive or dead, anywhere," replied Batgirl. 

"Is it any substance, could it be a wig?" 

"No, I checked there too, Its not any known substance. It appears to be biological, kind of like a weird type of clone." 

"Yes it must be mutated or genetically engineered." 

"That's not what I said, I was saying-" 

"That's what you meant." 

"Fine," she thought to herself."I just better just stay out of his way." 

"If you ask me I'd say we have a copy cat on our hands," she said aloud. 

"You're right,"replied Batman,"It was probably just some 2-bit crook" 

" I think its more serious than that." 

" I doubt it." 

"If you would just listen-" 

" No, You listen to me, what I say goes, I make the rules. You agreed with this. If you don't like it you are welcome to leave. Goodnight." He swooped off into the darkness of the cave. 

" Wow, he must really be pissed," Batgirl thought. "I better stay out of his hair." She hopped on her batcycle and left the Batcave. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This may be what we've been waiting for," said Batgirl over the walkie talkie on her Batcycle. 

"It's probably just another one of Jokers stunts," replied Batman. 

"Yeah...well...either way we should hurry." 

"I know, I'll see you there." 

When Batgirl arrived she saw the crowd of people with those horrible grins, Joker's trademark. Then came that awful laugh from the kitchen of the comedy club. She followed Batman in. They ran in just in time to hear Joker say, "Cheerio!" as he rocketed through the roof. Batman was right after him of course. Batgirl was about to follow but then remembered the people and thought she should call an ambulance. At least now all Gotham city hospitals were equipped with the antidote to Joker's gas, thanks to Wayne Enterprises. She called 911 and changing her voice (something she picked up from Batman while training) told them to bring plenty of the antidote to 1023 Washington Ave. and hung up. Knowing she needed to move before the cops or ambulances came she quickly got a sample of the gas and followed Batman. "Just because he blew off my copy-cat idea doesn't mean I have to," she said to nobody in particular as she left. 

When she got to the roof, she tripped over Batman, who was scanning the area with binoculars. "Watch where you're going," he said in a cold emotionless voice. 

"What happened?" asked Batgirl, rather confused. 

"He disappeared,"he answered. 

"What do u mean?" 

"I meant what I said, I always mean what I say." 

"But...he didn't steal anything...and it wasn't a trap...and...he didn't even want a chase? That's not like him." 

" I am aware of that, Barbara," he said irratatedly. He had never called her Barbara, ever, at least not when she was Batgirl. 

" I know," she said hesitantly. She gave him a moment to cool off. " You know, Batman, I think it might be that copy-cat again." 

"I doubt it," he replied coldly, " It was probably just a stunt to remind us he's here." 

It was then that Batgirl realized she was gonna have to do this one solo. She didn't know what was up with Batman, but she wasn't going to stay out of his way anymore, he would just have to stay out of hers. "Well I don't think that,"she said," I have a sample of the gas and I'm gonna start investigating, with or without you." It was hard for her to say, but she was glad she had said it. She had done things solo before, but Batman was usually on her side. The only time they hadn't gotten along was when they first met, and they grew on each other pretty quickly. 

"Go ahead, do your little 'investigating'. I'll do some real crime fighting,"even when he yelled at her, there was no emotion in the voice of the Dark Knight. 

She left without saying a word or making a sound. She was tired. She really wanted to know what was wrong with Batman. Maybe this double life was finally getting to him. It can cause a lot of stress. She decided she ought to go and check out the gas. "What if he's right?" she thought to herself. After all, he was older and more experienced. No, this time she was sure of herself. 

Batman arrived shortly after her. She had just examined the gas briefly and was sending the results of the analysis to her computer at home, that way she wouldn't have to be around Batman. "I was just leaving," she said defiantly. 

"Goodnight,"he curtly replied. 

"Goodnight." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Early the next morning she returned to Wayne Manor. 

"Hello, Barbara. Come in. How are you?" said the friendly voice of Alfred. 

"Hi. Is Bruce up yet? Is he feeling any better?" Barbara inquired. 

"No, I'm afraid not. Would you like me to tell him you came by?" 

"I'll wait, if that's no trouble, its kind of important." 

"No, no trouble at all. Would you like some coffee?" 

"Sure." 

As he made the coffee he inquired,"May I ask what happened last night? When Master Bruce came back he seemed to be in a foul disposition and went straight to bed. I suppose he didn't want to talk. But I must say I am rather curious." 

"Hmm...that's not like Bruce," she thought,"he always has time to talk with Alfred...oh well." 

" We lost the joker. It had made no sense at first he didn't steal anything, and it wasn't a trap. That's why I was so sure it was the copy cat. Of course Bruce didn't believe me, but now I have proof,"she said to Alfred, rather excited. She then held up a small bottle of green gas,"Its not the Joker's 'patented' gas. It's just a mixture of laughing gas and knock out gas. I am positive it was the copy cat." 

"Might I ask who this copy-cat is?" 

"Why, hasn't Bruce told you?" 

"No. I must say, for the first time ever, I actually feel like the hired help." 

"Don't worry Alfred. He is just going through something now, I'm sure it will pass soon. At least I hope it will." There was an awkward silence. "Anyway, about this copy cat, he or she has copied both Catwoman and Joker so far, and they did it almost perfectly, except for some minor flaws." 

"Like this gas." 

"Precisely," she smiled. She really did enjoy talking to Alfred. He was one of the only people she could really talk to, and with Dick traveling the world and Bruce the way he was lately, Alfred was the only one she could talk to. "Mind if I go 'downstairs'?" 

" Of course not." 

She walked down the stairs into the Batcave and sat down at the Batcomputer. "Well, I guess I should start investigating on who our little copy-cat might be." She started by having the computer compare all the samples she had, the hair, the silicon carbide, and the gas. She received one answer: Stannic Co. She went through employee files at Stannic Co. After an hour or so, she was in the files of former employees. Finally, she found something. The File didn't say much, but it was the only lead she had. It read; Daniel Smith: Head of former Cloning Dept.: Terminated 6/12/98. "Last week, that's about when this all started. I better find out more about our friend Daniel." She looked through police files, no record. Medical history, none. Even old school records, totally blank. "What the...?" 

"I know" came a voice from behind her. 

" Don't DO that!" Batgirl said, catching her breath from being so startled. 

"Hurry. I have a lead on where the Joker went off to." 

" Great. I have a lead on the copy cat. Its not much, but its something." 

"Great, great,"he said unenthusiastically,"you can tell me on the way." 

"Well...fine,"was all she said after that rude comment, but she was starting to get used to it. 

As they went she started to explain everything she had discovered to him. He didn't say a word, he only replied with grunts. 

"We're here," he said as he got out of the Batmobile, but before she could say or do anything he was gone. She looked at the ominous, abandoned warehouse. She had been in so many ever since she started. They used to make her feel uncomfortable, now they were like a second home. "Ugh."she thought as she ran in after him. She ran around the whole warehouse. Finally she got to the last room, she walked in cautiously...since they would have to be in there, but when she got in, the door locked behind her and the lights went on. She looked around for Joker. It was then that she saw Batman. He was knocked out and tied up 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

"Hello Barbara,"boomed an unfamiliar voice. 

"Who's there?" asked Batgirl, hiding her nervousness. 

"Just me, little invisible me." 

"Daniel is that you? You don't have to do this." 

"That's what you think. People know you're alive. Nobody knew I existed, and now I don't." he laughed in a sarcastic manner. 

"Daniel, Listen.." 

" No, YOU listen! For once I will be heard! You don't know what its like to never be noticed by anyone! Hell, you're Batgirl...everyone knows you! First I tried to be the best at everything, the perfect person, you know...the person everyone loves. Nobody noticed or cared. Then I went bad. I did drugs, spray painted my name on buildings, theft, I even KILLED people! I left clues, real obvious ones too, once I signed it and left a note saying where I would be. And you know what? They never caught me. I had given up all hope, I finally went to science. I found cloning especially fascinating. I figured that if I could figure a way to adapt cloning technology, I might be able to do something to make myself noticed. In addition I would fame and fortune for my discoveries. I worked hard and became a leader in cloning. I was cloning humans when others were only cloning cells! Did I get a noble prize? Did I get recognition? Did I get anything at all? NO! So, I simply started to work on ways to make people notice me. And, as you can see, it kind of backfired." 

' Actually I can't see." 

" That's the point you moron! I'm invisible! And what's more, I can imitate," he slowly changed his shape to that of Batgirls,"whoever I want. There can you see better now?" 

"Yea, well if you are so awesome at cloning and such, why were there all those little problems" 

" Minor defects, I had no idea about Catwoman's claws and couldn't get the formula for Jokers gas, no detective would have noticed, except for the Bat maybe, but with him out of the way, all there was was you." 

"So what might I ask do you plan on doing?" 

"Well, after my accident, the funding was cut to the program, and I thought about what to do. I thought, 'Who is the most known person in Gotham?' Now the first one that popped into my head of course was Batman. But then I realized that he isn't known, he is known of. Nobody knows who he really is, or his past or anything. Well, except for me of course." he smiled a smile that scared Batgirl to see on her face,"So I figured, well, the Joker would have to be the best known. So I realized I could become noticed by become a master of Crime. I wouldn't just be a 'prince', hell! I would be a GOD! So I thought my first act as God would be to kill the Bat. That would surely make me known, and respected by all Gothamites. What do you think?" 

She looked at him. Totally Pissed off, she knew he would tell her everything though, he really did like the attention, and she was giving him her full attention. 

"Of course, you wouldn't agree would you? Well, then now that I had the fun time of showing off my wonderful little plan to someone I guess its time to kill you." 

"Ooo, I have to fight myself! No offence or anything but I've seen better things in children's cartoons." 

" I am not a total idiot, I just didn't want to give away the surprise until the end," he smiled as he changed into the shape of Batman,"Remember me?" 

"What?" she realized then how it all made perfect sense, the attitude, him blowing off her idea of the copy cat. She could have figured it out, she just never would have suspected Batman. There was only one thing that was confusing. "How could you be both Batman and Joker at the same time?" 

" As I said I was a leader in cloning. That Joker was just a henchman of mine, I genetically engineered him to look like the joker, and of course the whole process is reversible, if it weren't I would have had to kill him, and he is one of my best. Well, now that your puny little mind is at ease, may I commence with the killing?" 

She had been using this time inspecting his utility belt,"There has to be something missing or gone, I need to have an edge over him." 

"Shoot." she said aloud. 

The threw some punches at each other for awhile, Batgirl wasn't fighting really though, she was killing time...finally she noticed that the only thing missing was a Batarang, of all things! She went to get it out, but Batman charged at her and hit her against wall. He held her against the wall the grasping her neck, he was about to throw a punch when she took out the 'rang and and stabbed him with it in the arm. He instantly pulled away in great pain. Batgirl used this window of opportunity and kicked him a few times and then knocked him out and tied him up. The only problem was he disappeared. She was about to go get Batman when she felt a blow in the back. She turned around to see no one. She waited for a second and got hit again. She closed her eyes and used only her hearing. She heard light footsteps right behind her. She turned and threw the batarang towards the sound, she heard a scream. He showed up as Batman again. she hit him with the Batarang, it ripped the suit. She went after him kicking with her usual grace and form. Finally he was knocked out, and this time it was pretty bad, He was a bloody mess, but still alive. She heard sirens coming this way. She went up to untie the real Batman but when she go there he was untied." I regained consciousness just as you were finishing him off, I thought I better not interrupt. I think you got him." 

She smiled as they went out of the building. he added,"Thanks." That was more than what Batgirl had expected; she was glad to have the real Batman back. 

After they left, There was a small black cat sitting in a corner. Apparently in deep meditation. " I think you got him," it repeated. It laughed a villainous sarcastic laugh. "Just because you killed me in one body doesn't mean I can't just go into a new one. I will be noticed though, one way or another." 


End file.
